rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Irene
Inori Kato (加藤祈り, ''Irene) is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series. She was ceated by "Shadowster" on FanFiction.Net. She resides in Sword Art Online and was trapped there with her twin brother, Tamashi when the death game began along with the other 9,998 players. Appearance Inori is a girl of moderate height, looking much older than she actually is. She stands at five feet nine inches, and is quite light, only weighing 119.9 pounds. Her skin is smooth and raidiant, indicating she takes good care of herself. Inori's hair is a a pale orange in color, which she acquired from her mother and a pair of calm blue eyes which she shares with her brother, Takashi, though his have more of an energetic look to them. Irene has a very curvaceous body, usually complimented on her figure. In the real world, Inori is usually seen in a light dress or school attire. When at home or self-practice, Inori usually wears a sports bra or a big t-shirt, sweatpants, and jogging shoes. Inori has a small love for the color grey, so she's usually seen with some shade or form of the color in whatever attire she's wearing. In Sword Art Online, Irene as she's called in-game, started off wearing the starter attire for every player in the game. She donned a leather breast plate over a grey long sleeved shirt. Over top of both pieces was a black, open-buttoned, beginners vest. For the bottom piece, she wore a black skirt and black boots to finish off her attire. She had a single holster at her left hip which held her rapier and soon to be estoc. Around Floor 30, Irene gets a set from a side quest given to her by The Wolves Den. The Night Tracker set consisted of a hooded tunic with a single pauldron covering her right shoulder, black gloves ornated with a green diamond near the center of the backhand, a skirt with a black leggings which also had the green diamond like design along the sides, black knee high combat boots, and it's own knee-length dark green cloak. Personality Having grown up being the center of attention, Inori, unlike her brother, has in no way been lonely. Always having a good amount of friends around to support her in whatever she did.Though in this immersion of friends, there was always conflict. This is what sparked Inori's calm and composed nature. She always took the reigns of the arguments, halting whoever it was that were arguing and making sure they made up in the end. Being her school fencing team's ace and a seasoned martial artist helped much in that area. Inori is also known to take the roll of support in any situation. Always looking out for the little guy instead of being up and in the action. When everyone is working together towards a certain goal, you know Inori was involved some how. She sticks back and makes sure her allies have good player support. However, Irene has a somewhat colder and indifferent side to her as well. This is usually brought to light when her friends, family, or anyone else she cares for is hurt. Her friends call her the "Ice Queen" for a reason. She isn't one to be trifled with. 10 years of martial arts can vouch for that. However, she doesn't even need her combat skills. Her words and cold demeanor are enough to strike fear into the hearts of others. Unlike her hot-headed brother, Irene is a calm and collected person, also cold and ruthless when needed. She's also a big sucker for romance and intenrally likes to ship, or pair together individuals she thinks would look good together. Background From when she and her brother were 5 years of age, Inori and Takashi's father started to teach them both martial arts. He wanted his children to be able to handle themselves when faced with conflict or hostility. Inori lagged behind her brother in the martial arts, trying to be exactly like him and hit hard and strong. However, she soon found out that wasn't her style. Years later she had become an excellent user of Traditional, ITF-style (International Taekwon-do Federation), and Jhoon Ree-style Taekwondo. She also was proficient in kickboxing, and karate, though mostly used her legs when in combat. Her father also taught her the Fujian White Crane, a Chinese Martial Art he'd learned along with another that he taught her brother. In her freshamn year, Inori joined the schools fencing team in high school. Not many girls joined this team since the Kendo and Sojutsu teams were far more popular. However, Inori was one of the best fencers in her school, winning many tournaments and even able to defeat a few Kendo team members on her own. Inori was a fairly popular girl, her calm and collected attitude made her a very likeable person to many good people. Of course, many guys would attempt to ask her out on dates since she was attractive as well and eventualty would be scared off by her overprotective brother. Despite this, Inori is in no way lonely, unlike her brother. She's had many friends in her life. Though she is used to fencing, Inori loved the thought of broadswords. So in SAO she was quick to grab a longsword. However, she didn't really like the bulkiness of the weapon compared to that of a rapier and chose a rapier as well to help her out. Later on she'd acquire an Estoc which she said "Is a mix between a broadsword and rapier in my opinion. Perfect!" Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Rapier # Beginner's Vest #Health Potions x 2 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons # Coldsteel Estoc (Floor 11) # Warlord's Estoc (End-game Estoc) # Dagger of Greed (End-game Dagger) # Throwing Knives Later Armor # Lighted Boots (Improves Silence by 20%) # Night Trackers Set (Boosts Hiding by 15% and Movement Speed 10%) * Night Trackers Hooded Tunic * Night Trackers Single Pauldron * Night Trackers Gloves * Night Trackers Bottom Pieces * Night Tracker's Cloak Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *' Level: 92 *'''HP: '''19600 Skill Buffs * One-Handed Estoc *Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic lunge forwards. * Slash - (1-hit strike) A basic slash attack * Precision Strike - (1-hit strike) A sharp strike to the opponent's torso. If it hits, has a chance of Bleed. If it is blocked, Irene gains 5% more accuracy. *Fatal Burst - (1-hit strike) Irene suddenly dashes forwaes as her estoc glows a menacing red. She then lunges for the target at high speeds. * Blurry Flurry - (2-hit combo) Irene lashes out with two quick jabs to the eyes. Causes 5 second Stun and Daze. *Maximum Drill - (4-hit combo) A plethora of sharp and hard strikes to the same area. Has a chance of breaking armor or weapon if having made contact with any. If it hits bare clothing or skin, it will inflict a 10 second Bleed effect. *Cold Front - (5-hit combo) A series of flashing lunges, the last strike inflicting Dizzy and Tumble. *Disonance - (6-hit combo) Irene first slashes up or down at the hands to open up defenses before slashing back in the opposite area. She then steps forward and lunges with 4 strikes to the head, groin, torso, and neck. Will induce a knockback if it connecrs and has a chance of inflicting Daze, Dizziness, Tumble, and Fumble. One-handed Dagger *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful move that can strike at it's full potential only when from behind the enemy. The attack itself deals around 60% damage to a regular target, which can be lessened slightly if the user has heavy armor. Though this attack is usually meant to pierce through most armors. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. *Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. Martial Arts *Embracer '- (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *Charged Kick - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. *Flash Hit' '''- (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. *Meteor Fall - (2-hit combo) - A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. *Meteor Break - (7-hit combo) - A seven-hit combo, needing unarmed and one-handed sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle *Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. *Shatterpoint - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, Irene the user can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. *Uppercut - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. *Ligament Shred - (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that imbues power into Irene's claw-hands. He then grips the enemy's joints and rips, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. * Charged Punch - (1-hit strike) Imbues Irene's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *Charged Elbow - (1-hit strike) Imbues the Irene's elbow with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *Charged Knee - (1-hit strike) Imbues Irene's knee with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *Charged Claw - (1-hit strike) Imbues Irene's claw attack with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *Whirling Feet - (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. * Bladed Force - (4-hit combo) Irene strikes out with bladed hands, attacking the neck and torso before finishing with a powerful elbow to the torso. * Tornado Flurry - (4-hit combo) - Irene starts out with a tornado kick, one kick to the face or neck, followed by a jump twirl, next kick incoming to the face or neck. She then follows up by once landing, letting her back leg whip over and strike in the same area before jumping with a twirl and letting her follow up leg strike at the face. * Rising Uppercut – (5-hit combo) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. Flutter Feet Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:Sword Art Online Category:Remnants of Light